


All About Us~A Ziall Fanfic

by bryannalovesonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryannalovesonedirection/pseuds/bryannalovesonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song All About Us by The Veronicas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

They say they don't trust you, me, we, us So we'll fall if we must cause it's you,me and it's all about It's all about

 

It's all about us all about us It's all about all about us all about us there's a thing that they can't touch cause ya know us

 

It's all about us all about us it's all about all about us all about us we'll run away if we must cause ya know us 

 

It's all about us It's all about us it's all about love it's all about us in you I can trust It's all about us it's all about us

 

If they hurt you They hurt me too so we'll rise up won't stop and it's all about it's all about

 

It's all about us all about us it's all about all about us all about us there's a thing that they can't touch cause ya know (ah ah)

 

It's all about us all about us it's all about us all about us all about us we'll run away if we must cause ya know us 

 

It's all about us it's all about us it's all about love it's all about us in you I can trust it's all about us it's all about us

 

They don't know they can't see who we are fear is the enemy hold on tight hold on to me cause tonight 

 

It's all about us all about us it's all about all about us all about us there's a thing that they can't touch cause ya know us

 

It's all about us all about us it's all about all about us all about us we'll run away if we must cause ya know us

 

It's all about us all about us It's all about us all about us all about us there's a thing that they can't touch cause ya know (ah ah)

 

It's all about us all about us all about us all about us all about us It's all about all about us all about us It's all about all about us all about us It's all about all about us all about us It's all about all about

 

"Niall stay away from him! He's bad news!" They all told him the same thing over and over "You can't tell me what to do!"

 

"Why won't you listen to us?!"

 

"He's only going to hurt you!"

 

"Stay away from him!"

 

"He is bad news!"

 

"I forbid you from seeing that boy!" They all somehow forbidden him from seeing him..or atleast they've all tried 

 

"You can't tell me what to do!"

 

"Why won't you listen to us Niall?!"

 

"Because I love him!"

 

This is story on how Niall fell for the badboy and how he regretted it


	2. Chapter 1

This is it...This is the last day I'll be in Ireland, If you're wondering why this will be my last day...the answer is simple! I've got accepted to go to a boarding school in Bradford,England...Exciting right?!

 

No! It's not! I'll be away from home, my family and friends! I didn't really have a choice..At my soon to be old school, I wasn't doing real good.. I was bullied, I wasn't doing good in classes because of it and the teachers didn't give a shit about it!

 

So of course my mum being my mum, Got extremely worried for me and my education, The only thought she had was to send me away from Ireland! I don't wanna go I honestly don't! I don't wanna leave my friends and family! 

 

I understand moving schools..but do I have to move countries? "Niall!" I ran downstairs with my luggage's "Your cab will be here to take you to the airport soon" My mum said as she tried to keep the tears in.

 

"I'm going to be next door to say goodbye" I walked out the house and walked straight into Sean's house, I didn't bother knocking "Niall!" Sean, Amy, Holly, and Scott all ran towards me "You aren't leaving yet are ya?" 

 

Me, Sean, Scott,Amy and Holly have been best friends since primary school. "No not yet, My cab will arrive soon though" They all got tears in their eyes "We're gonna miss you Nialler" Amy sobbed as she hugged me tightly, "I'm gonna miss you all so much!" I cried

 

"Amy stop hogging Niall! I want a hug as well!" Scott cried as Amy pulled away, Scott hugged me "No one will be able to replace you!" Scott can be a real girl when it comes to these types of things 

 

Scott pulled away, Then it was my ex girlfriend Holly's turn "Nialler, please don't leave us, It won't be the same with out you!" She cried out as she hugged me tightly, "I wish I could stay!" Even though we were Ex's, Nothing changed between us, We remained best friends!

 

Finally it was Sean's turn "So this is it?" He said as he walked up to me "I guess so" I sighed "So you're leaving? Just like that?" He said clearly angry "I don't have a choice! You know if I did I would stay!" He's yelling at me like if it was my fault I'm leaving.

 

"I'm sorry Niall, I'm just really upset that you're leaving us! I'm really going to miss you potato!" Sean hugged my tightly "I'm gonna miss you all!" I wiped my tears away "Niall! The cab is here!" I heard my mum yell from outside.

 

"Guess it's time" Scott quickly lunged towards me and wrapped himself around my leg "Don't leave!" He cried, As in time my mum walked in "Niall...Scott....He's gotta go..I'm sorry" Scott refused to let go, "Sean pulled him off "He's gotta go Scott"

 

I walked outside with the rest following me, I stopped in front of the cab and put my luggage inside, "My baby!' My mum cried, I hugged her goodbye "I'm gonna miss my baby!" She cried "You wouldn't have to miss your 'Baby' If you weren't sending him away" I replied sarcastically.

 

"Don't put it that way!" She cried as she pulled away "See you later bro" My older brother and I did our secret handshake and we hugged goodbye "I'm gonna miss you son!" My dad tried to be the 'tough one' and not cry We hugged and I got into the cab

 

"When are you coming to visit us?" Amy asked , I thought about it..well they are all on fall break right now and our next break is Christmas break..sooo.."I'll try to come for Christmas break"

 

"we'll be waiting here for you" Scott smiled "Mr.Horan are you ready?" I turned to my friends and family and waved goodbye "Yeah" 

 

We drove off to the airport and arrived in a good 30 minutes or so "Have a safe flight Mr.Horan" I thanked the driver and walked inside the airport.

 

After going through security and looked for my gate...Once I found it, I waited for my plane to start boarding.

 

"PLANE TO BRADFORD,ENGLAND WILL NO START BOARDING" The speakers went off, I stood up and gave the lady my ticket, I guess this is it...

 

Goodbye Ireland

__________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? please leave your thoughts and kudos!! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!


	3. Chapter 2

Niall’s Pov:

This is all new to me, I didn’t think there would be much of a difference between Ireland and Bradford, I was wrong. The population in Ireland is fairly small, It’s a small place and everyone pretty much knows everyone, But here the place is massive, It’s the definition of Ireland put together around four times. I won’t lie I’m scared, I’m scared about fitting in, About being bullied, I’m worried that people won’t accept me. I’m here all alone, No friends, No family, I know there at the other end of the phone but it’s not the same really. The moment I got off the plane the realization hit me, It all became real. From the airport I jumped straight in the taxi and drove to what would be my new home, My boarding school. I didn’t know what to expect, My experience at my last school well you all know that wasn’t good, People bullied me, I was failing pretty much every subject when my mum told me about the school in Bradford I was scared, It’s a whole new world to me, A world I’m afraid of.

 

The moment I arrived at the school, I couldn’t believe my eyes, It was massive, There was buildings after buildings, How anyone finds there way around here is beyond me. It took me a while but I tracked down the office in the end, The lady was nice, She gave me a map of the school, Before giving my my timetable, I smiled gratefully at her before going off in search of my room. After what felt like hours I found the building I would be staying in, I placed all my bags outside the door before opening it up, I then took hold of all my luggage and walked into the room closing the door behind me, I quickly made my way over to the bed and placed my bags ontop of it. The room was fairly big, I had a wardrobe where I could put my clothes, A desk where I could do my work, A small bathroom area with a toilet and sink and shower, And of course the bed, I sighed as I looked around the room, I’m homesick already, I slowly sat down on the bed before pulling my phone from my pocket, I then sent a text to everyone letting them know I got here safely, After I done that I started unpacking, A good hour later I was basically done I had just sat down when there was a knock on my bedroom door, I opened it to see a boy standing infront of me with a massive smile on his face.

 

“Hi, You must be the new kid” He stated, I nodded.

 

“Erm yeah hi, I’m Niall” I introduced myself.

 

“I’m Harry, I’ve been asked to look after you, Make sure you know your way around, Get you used to everything really” Harry informed me, He seems nice enough.

 

“Right, Ok thanks, I’ll just get my key” I said before turning around and taking my key from the table, I then walked back to the door and Harry stepped back so I could close the door, Once the door was locked I followed Harry down the corridor.

 

“So what brings you to this school?” Harry asked as we walked out onto the campus.

 

“Erm the school I used to go to wasn’t any good for me, I wasn’t exactly doing amazing in my subjects so my mum thought it’d be best for me to apply here” I replied.

 

“You agree with that?” Harry questioned, I shrugged.

 

“Moving school wasn’t exactly a option, I didn’t have a choice with that, I need a decent education I wasn’t getting that where I was, But moving away from Ireland wasn’t something I wanted” I mumbled.

 

“Must have been scary mate” Harry said, I nodded.

 

“It is, I don’t have anybody, All my friends and family are back home, My normal support system aren’t here for me anymore, Only way I can speak to them is on the phone” I exclaimed.

 

“Tell me to mind my own business if you want, But what happened at your old school? I mean what was so bad that you had to leave Ireland?” Harry asked.

 

“I was bullied, Badly, I didn’t exactly fit in with everyone, I had a small group of friends that was it, But even though I had them things were still hard, My school work started suffering because basically I skipped classes because of bullies, It got to the point where I was doing so bad nobody could grade my work, Teachers they didn’t care, They didn’t do anything, My mum started getting really worried she wanted me to have a proper education, Get the grades I need in her eyes this was the only way” I explained, Harry sighed from beside me before placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

“Mate I’m sorry, That’s fucked up” Harry stated.

 

“I’m just worried about not fitting in, You know?” I said, Harry nodded.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that, You’ve made a friend, I got your back and I’ll introduce you to my other friends, All complete nutters but we always look out for eachother” Harry informed me, I smiled.

 

“Sounds good” I replied, Harry smiled widely at me.

 

“Come on mate, This is a big campus!” Harry joked, I chuckled before following after him.

 

Harry’s a good laugh, He’s got a really laid back personality, He’s easy to talk to, He makes me feel comfortable, After he showed me around the whole school he decided to introduce me to his friends, He walked me all the way to the lunch hall, I followed closely as he walked up to a table.

 

“Boys I want you to meet someone, This is Niall he’s the student I got asked to look after, He’s from Ireland and he’s a real good laugh” Harry said as he introduced me to the boys sat infront of us, I smiled at them all.

 

“Alright mate I’m Louis” One of the boys said before extending his hand to me, I shook his hand.

 

“I’m Josh” Another added as he waved at me.

 

“I’m Liam, It’s nice to meet you” Another of the boys said, But instead of shaking my hand he pulled me into a hug, I chuckled as I hugged him back, I then took a seat beside Harry. “So how you liking the place Niall?” Liam asked.

 

“It’s great, Big though” I replied.

 

“Takes a while to get used to mate, If you have any problems getting around let us know” Josh said, I nodded my head.

 

“I will, Thanks” We all sat talking for ages, We ended up having a really good laugh and I started feeling like I could do really good here, As myself and the lads were talking I looked up just as a boy walked past the table, The second he saw me our eyes linked together for a few seconds, He smiled at me before biting his lip and walking away.

 

“Niall? Hello? Niall!” Harry stated snapping me back to reality.

 

“Huh? Sorry, Erm who’s that?” I asked as I pointed towards the boy.

 

“That’s the definition of trouble” Louis said, I raised an eyebrow.

 

“He’s a troublemaker, He’s always getting in trouble and causing trouble, Not someone you wanna hang around with” Josh added.

 

“What’s his name?” I questioned.

 

“His names Zayn, But Niall he’s trouble so stay away” I nodded before once again looking up, I noticed straight away that Zayn was staring at me with a smile on his face, This can’t be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys please leave your thoughts in the comment section and please leave kudos if you haven't already! Thanks! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Comments? Leave kudo please! also heres the link to the video I made for this fic! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJLMM83kcxE


End file.
